


Cam show

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Do demons have adult websites? Only one way to find out..
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 319





	Cam show

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr. You can find me @onemistresstorulethemall 💕 I am up for writing a continuation if enough of you request it.

It was late at night and you had nothing to do. The lack of physical contact took a toll on you and you started to wonder if the Devildom had any equivalent of pornhub. They're demons, so they must have something. The problem is, you didn't know what to search and you weren't about to ask any of the brothers. Although some of them might've been more than happy to answer your question... You shook of the thought and decided to try your luck and search for something on your own.  
Not surprising, you found several websites full of adult content. Some more intense than others. This was basically hell after all, nothing was off limits here so it wasn't particularly off brand. Everything was there. From vanilla to the roughest of bdsm videos you ever encountered. Although excited, it wasn't necessarily what you were looking for. Your craving was for something else. You couldn't quite put your finger on it though.  
However, the heat down below was getting unbearable, so you decided to hurry up and settle on a video. Just when your lust was about to get the best of you, you discovered that the videos had a comment section.  
Even in your own world, you had always read the comments. Sometimes they were better than the video itself. Seeing the pure filth of the people who stripped themselves of inhibitions after succumbing to the pleasure was delicious.  
Hoping that demons were as corrupted as humans if not more, you delved into the comment section. Much to your delight, it was even nastier than the human equivalent.  
Although it was satisfying, a comment in particular caught your attention. It was a comment inviting people to check out this demon's camshows.  
That's it!, you thought. That's what you were looking for. Excited and intrigued, you clicked the link. The particular demon wasn't online, but that wasn't any concern to you. On the homepage you saw that over two thousand demons were live. The website had categories. Guys, girls, couples, fetishes, so on and so forth. Not knowing exactly how far and how intense these demons take it, you decided to start with something vanilla.  
On the male solo section there were almost a thousand live shows. Scrolling through, something caught your eye. Instantly, you clicked and joined the room.  
It was pay to enter. For a second you pondered if it was worth it. But your curiosity and your lust got the best of you. After working part time, you had saved some money and you'd be damned if you didn't use them to have a good time.  
In a haze, you stripped, getting ready for the show and entered your debit card data. It was a bit on the expensive side, but you didn't even care anymore. You chose this cam model in the first place because it reminded you of a certain someone. A guy you'd love to ravish. The demon of greed. However, it couldn't have been him. He was far too shy for that.  
You had to enter a nickname, so you did "greedybabe" had a nice ring to it.  
After you joined the show, you were greeted by this guy's member on full display. He was stroking it, moving slowly. It was long and thick with prominent veins all over it. It made your mouth water just by looking at it. What you wouldn't give to have it inside you...  
"Welcome, greedy babe. Hope you're enjoying the show.", he said with a low tone and you couldn't believe your ears.  
It wasn't possible, it couldn't be...  
"I am :>", you typed in a hurry.  
"Glad to hear that, baby.", he paused to moan softly.  
Precum was leaking out of the tip of his lengthy member.  
" I see some new faces around here, so I want to remind you", he groaned, "for every fifty token I'll hold back for five more minutes."  
The voice was lower and breathier than you were used to. Maybe it wasn't Mammon after all. It couldn't be... This was nothing like him.  
Someone offered him 250 tokens and asked him to use a toy. He got up from the bed to grab it and your heart jumped out of your chest. On the wall there was one of the posters you gifted him. It was a band from the human world, nobody would have that besides him.  
"How much for a private show?", you typed.  
"Oh baby, you live up to your name, don't you?", he giggled, " It's going to cost you... It would mean abandoning all my other patrons... They wouldn't like it now, would they?"  
"I only need you for myself for a few minutes", you replied.  
You didn't have the kind of money he would ask for if it were to request a full private show.  
"I guess I could spare five minutes for 500 tokens...", he started to tease himself with a Hitachi wand.  
"300 and I'll start up my camera as well", you replied.  
"Oh, what a naughty girl... Hmm, make it 350 and I'll think about it", he moaned.  
"Deal.", you could get back the money anyway.  
After sending the 350 tokens you found yourself in a private chatroom. You enabled the video option and positioned it so he could see everything below your neck.  
Your legs were spread and he could see your core, dripping wet and glistening as you touched yourself.  
"You just couldn't wait, could you baby?"  
"I couldn't.", you typed.  
"Oh, why not talk? I'd love to hear your voice!"  
"I'm more talkative in person", you wrote back.  
"Oh, baby. I'd do house calls, but I'm a busy man."  
A devilish smirk took over your face.  
"What if you didn't need to get out of your house?", you typed.  
" It wouldn't be very wise of me to share my location.", he kept playing with himself.  
That was when you lifted the camera so he could see your face. That's when you finally spoke.  
"Would you make an exception for me, Mammon?"  
The chat was closed off in a matter of seconds. You checked and he wasn't even online anymore. Did you take it too far?  
With a silk bathrobe covering your body, you made your way to his room.  
You knocked, but there was no reply so you just checked if the door was unlocked. Fortunately, it was.  
Mammon was sitting on his bed, beet red with one hand covering his face. He looked like he might cry. The view was pathetic, but it somehow turned you on even more.  
"I didn't pay you 350 tokens for the kind of treatment.", you tell him.  
"F-fuck, y/n... Get out, leave me alone!", he tried to sound convincing, but his voice was shaky.  
"Nu-uh. Not y/n, if I remember correctly you had to call me greedy babe~"  
He gasped and hid his face into a pillow.  
"My cravings aren't satisfied...I want more. Come here and give me my money's worth, baby."


End file.
